Cats in the Cradle
by Lissical
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. I just came up with this as I was listening to the song “Cats in the Cradle” by Harry Chapin. Jack Bolton reflects on his relationship with his son.


**Title: Cats in the Cradle**

**Author: Lisa (Lissical)**

**Summary: Oneshot, songfic. I just came up with this as I was listening to the song "Cats in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin. Jack Bolton reflects on his relationship with his son.**

**A/N: Jack Bolton's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

**

* * *

**_**Cats in the Cradle**_

_My child arrived just the other day He came to the world in the usual way_

I looked down at the baby boy that I was holding in my arms. I still couldn't believe that I had a son. I finally had a son. I turned to my wife and smiled. He was the most precious being that I had ever laid eyes on. He looked so much like me, my wife said.

_But there were planes to catch and bills to pay_  
_He learned to walk while I was away_  
_And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew_  
_He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad_  
_You know I'm gonna be like you"_

I worked nonstop even though Troy was at home learning how to walk and talk right before my eyes; but I had to work on new strategies for the East High Wildcats and I barely paid any attention to him; I never even noticed him holding the basketball in his tiny hands when he was 4 years old. My wife told me to spend more time with him, but I was just too busy.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_  
_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_  
_When you comin' home dad?_  
_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_  
_You know we'll have a good time then_

I'd frequently come home long after Troy had gone to bed; long after he had wanted to play basketball in the backyard. I kept telling him that I would play with him on the weekends when things weren't so busy, but I kept breaking my promises. And I think I slowly began to break his heart.

_My son turned ten just the other day  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play  
Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today  
I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"  
And he walked away but his smile never dimmed  
And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah  
You know I'm gonna be like him"  
_

I remember when Troy turned 10. I had bought him that basketball and I promised him that I would show him how to throw a three-pointer but whenever he asked, I always said I was busy; and I was…with my basketball team. But were they really my team? Now that I look back, I remember him saying that he was going to be just like me; he wanted to be a basketball coach when he grew up. Yet I was so busy planning games and strategies that I never had time to go to his games. But he still hugged me whenever I came home; he'd tell me about his own game and how he had thrown the ball right at the buzzer.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home dad?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
You know we'll have a good time then_

When was I coming home? That was the question that Troy would always ask me in the morning before I went off to work and he went off to school; when was I coming home that evening? I told him early enough to spend time with him and the smile on his face just grew wider whenever I'd tell him that. But so many times I'd tell him that and so many times I'd end up breaking that promise.

_Well, he came home from college just the other day_  
_So much like a man I just had to say_  
_"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"_  
_He shook his head and said with a smile_  
_"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys_  
_See you later, can I have them please?"_

He was accepted to Duke on a basketball scholarship! My son, Troy Bolton, was accepted to one of the best schools; my alma mater on a basketball scholarship. He came home every now and then for a visit. Then one weekend when I discovered that I didn't need to be doing any sort of planning, I walked over to him and embraced him. "Want to talk for a while," I would ask him. But his reply (to which I couldn't help but smile) was that he longed to see his girlfriend and that he needed to borrow the car. Then he'd leave. He would go off and do his own thing.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home son?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
You know we'll have a good time then_

How could I have spent all these years and not noticed him; not paid any attention to his pleas of wanting to just throw the ball around or have me tell him what it was like to do my job? I miss those days; if I could go back and redo them, I would in a flash.

_I've long since retired, my son's moved away  
I called him up just the other day  
I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"  
He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time  
You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu  
But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad  
It's been sure nice talking to you"_

30 years old today. My son Troy Bolton is 30 years old. I just had to call him and wish him a happy birthday. Even though he now lived several miles away, I still wanted to see him; it wasn't like I had anything else to do; I wanted to see my son. But he was busy. He had to do his own job, both as a father and as a coach. He told me that it was great talking to me again and that he wished he could stay on the phone longer but his children needed him. I had to wipe a tear away when I realized…

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me  
He'd grown up just like me_

Troy had grown up to be exactly like me; that is not how I wanted it. I wanted him to be able to spend as much time with his family as possible. I only hope that I can visit him sometime soon; I never realized just how empty the house was without him. I looked out at the backyard, out at the basketball court that Troy would always practice on and that I would always say I'd play on with him. That never happened though.

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home son?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
You know we'll have a good time then_

It was Thanksgiving and Troy was bringing his family home. Finally. I told him that I would spend some time out on the court with him and he smiled that same smile that he always did so many years ago. I only wish I could have spent more time with him when he was a child. I looked out on the court and saw him throw the ball to his son and I smiled when the little boy threw the ball into the basket; Troy looked up at me and gestured for me to join them. His son walked off the court and watched as his dad and I played for what seemed like hours; for what seemed like lost time.

_You know we'll have a good time then_

**The End**

* * *

**Please give me your thoughts! This was my first songfic. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
